1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel hair treatment composition suitable for use in accelerating the growth of hair. More specifically, it relates to a novel hair treatment composition containing, as an effective ingredient, purified Aloe Vera and Sodium Chloride.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The possession of a healthy and profuse head of hair throughout life is the ambition of most human beings. Various kinds of hair dressings, including hair treatment compositions, have been used for slowing down or stopping epilation or depilation (i.e., the involuntary loss of hair and subsequent balding). It is considered that epilation is related with abnormalities in the capillary vessels, hair follicles, and epidermis skin due to changes in, for example, the endocrine system, autonomic nervous system, and blood circulation system. To prevent or alleviate the above-mentioned abnormalities, various agents for example, skin hyperergasia agents such as female hormones, vitamins, amino acids, crude drug extracts, various bactericides, keratolysis agents, and sensitizing dyes, and peripheral nervous stimulators such as menthol have been used in hair tonic compositions. However, at present there are no truly effective agents for alleviating epilation and accelerating the growth of hair.